Chocolate
by Smexykat
Summary: Sam and Freddie make a cake for Carly’s 17th birthday. Rated M for a reason!


**Title: Chocolate**

**Author: Me (Smexykat).**

**Rating: M/R/NC-17. Whatever you wanna call it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything iCarly or anyone in it. If I did Freddie would be mine. Don't read if you're underage, obviously.**

**Summery: Sam and Freddie make a cake for Carly's 17th birthday.**

**[Omg, how good was the new episode? I was like smiling the whole time. Like, best episode ever!!!! Anyways, I hope you like it.]**

**------------------------------------------**

**"Freddie, I don't even know how you roped me into your little plan," Sam sneered, bursting through Freddie's apartment door, him following her. She threw her book bag on the floor. Freddie picked it up and put it on the couch with his. She cocked her eyebrow at him, her hands on her waist. **

**"Because you eat so much, I'd figure you know how to cook _cake_!" Freddie replied back, mimicking her tone of voice, and body language. He stared at his so-called best friend/enemy other than Carly. The three of them had done a lot of growing up in three years. He was no longer the guy that Sam and Carly both took for granted. Freddie was taller, had a deep voice, and good body considering he was still part of the AV club. He definitely got his fair share of dates now that he had grown up. Carly had grown into the girl she always wanted to be. With full, luscious black hair, slim body, and a brain filled with knowledge. She was in the lead for valedictorian, had straight A's, and was student council president. **

**"Haha, oh does wittle Freddward need help baking?" Sam said in the voice used to talk to toddlers.**

"**Look, both of use are like practically broke, and anyways, something homemade is always sedimental," He informed her. She laughed.**

"**Way to sound like a hallmark card, Fredwerid," She snickered, knowing that she was testing him. He look at her, it was practically just yesterday she was a bulling, skinny little girl, who most guys would never consider hot. Now, her blonde hair was still has curly as ever, and she now had a curvy yet still fit body. Sam put her naturally flexible nature into good use and became the captain of the dance team. She never hit her growth spurt, staying at a short 5'1". Seven piercings on each in, in varies places. Her right nostril was pierced, as was her belly button. Freddie caught himself staring at her large chest, wondering what else was pierced. "Why are you staring at my tits you perv?" Oh yeah, and her vocabulary had certainly increased. **

**"Just wondering where else you might have piercings," He answered smugly, doing his typical smirk-raised-eyebrow combo, and his eyes wondered over her tight black t-shirt, where her pink bra was clearly visible. **

**"Yeah, I so have them there, my clit too," She saucily fired back. The blonde walked up to the brunette, stared him straight in the eye, "You'll never see them, dorkward. Let's get this damn cake baked already." She walked over to his island counters, and leaned against them. Freddie reached up in one the draws next to the sink, and threw some of the ingredients next to Sam. Then he grabbed a bowl and put it down next to that. After reading the directions, the two got to work. They chatted about neutral topics, such as grades, family, the weather.**

**"So how's the AV nerds?" Sam asked pouring flour into the bowl. He gave her a look, and all she did was smile. He cracked two eggs and dropped the contents into the bowl.**

**"Good, how are the attention whores?" He replied. She let out a laugh as she got a cup of water. He watched as her mini-skirt rode up reviling more of her seemingly mile-long legs. "No, Freddie, those would be the cheerleaders. The dancers are find, you prick." He mixed up the batter, laughing back.**

**"Can you believe how much we've all changed?" He asked seriously. She nodded, looking for the sugar. "Remember the time when be had our first kiss together?" Sam retched, grabbing her mouth.**

**"I remember, and you made me throw up in my mouth a little," The blue-eyed girl laughed. "What else do I need?"**

**"A nice attitude? A manners lesson? A boyfriend?" He guessed.**

**"I meant for the cake, you ass!" She said narrowing her eyes.**

**"Chocolate. Buy the way, why don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked, grabbing the chocolate as she hurled it at his face. "You usually have a following of sleazy guys, are none of them good enough?"**

**"None of your buiessness dickward," She replied, stealing the chocolate from him and breaking off a huge piece, stuffing it into her mouth.**

**"Come on tell me!" He yelled, tugging on her arm.**

**"Noguysexualysatisfymeanymore," She replied quickly, looking down.**

**"What was that?" The brown haired boy interjected, smirking.**

**"No guys sexually satisfy me anymore," replied Sam much slower. Freddie gave her a look of astonishment. "I haven't had that hot sex, that sex that makes you feel like your _never _gonna feel that good again. I haven't had it in a really long time. I haven't even cu-." She babbled until Freddie cut her off.**

**"Whoa, too much Sam," He said plugging his ears. They stared at each other before laughing. Sam suddenly realized that he wasn't the same Freddie anymore.**

**"You know, you actually aren't that bad looking,"She tried to complement, "Why you don't have a girlfriend. Are you still in love with Carly?" Asked the blonde, while she swirled her finger in the cake batter and then sucking it off.**

**"No I just haven't found the right girl in a while," Replied Freddie sheepishly. Sam laughed, opening the can of frosting to taste some. **

**"Wow, how dorky of you," She said, right before she grabbed some frosting and threw it square in his face. They stood there a moment before her laughter rang out in his apartment. Freddie whipped some off of his eyes, before he scooped some cake batter and spread it all over her hair. "Oh the is war." Sam grabbed the frosting, whipping it blindly at Freddie, while he dumped the cake batter on her head. She grabbed the frosting, rubbing it all his hair. Just as she did that, he grabbed the flour, tossing it over her body. The wrestled around until the two of them were covered, and so was the kitchen. Both of them sat on the floor, laughing. He grabbed a towel, and whipped off most of what was on his face, and then gave it to Sam.**

**"You still have something right here," Freddie tried to wipe the chocolate off the corner of her pouty mouth, but he stopped, his hand still there, and in an instant the sprang at each other. His hands tangled in her blonde-mixed-with-chocolate-batter curly hair. Their lips were attached, moving quickly. She bit his bottom lip; cause him to let a moan as she nibbled on it. "Wow. That was… wow. That was like-," He mumbled out. Pulling back, she laughed.**

**"This is the first time, I _really_ want you to shut the hell up, Benson," She replied, smirking. Freddie laughed, capturing her lip, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Sam clawed at his face, not caring if she scratched him or drew blood. Settling in his hair, her hands pulled and tugged his hair drawing him closer. He started to kiss her neck, drawing load moan and whimpers out the petite blonde. Sam violently pushed Freddie onto his back, straddling his waist. They both let out a sigh as center touched center. Desire flooded through both of them. Grabbing the hem of her t-shirt, she extended her arms over her and threw the shirt wherever it would land. **

**"Nice bra." Freddie groaned, his hands gripping her waist. "Pink is definitely your color. And to think, I never thought I'd see the day when Samantha Puckett would wear pink." He smirked his cocky smile at her, before flipping them over. He licked at her collarbone, licking at the chocolate mess. She groaned, gripping his hair, moving her hips against his. Kissing the full cleavage of Sam's, Freddie smiled up at when he saw her reaction. Her mouth formed an 'o' and her eyes rolled back in her skull. She sat up suddenly, reaching behind herself, grabbing the clasp on her bra. The pink bra went sailing across the kitchen. "No piercings?"**

**"Surprised?" She replied, kissing him.**

**"Actually, yeah. You confuse me so much," He said in disbelief. She flipped both of them over, slipping a little in the chocolate. "But you're so fucking hot." The blond moaned, never thinking that she'd ever hear him say something like that, _ever_! Especially not to her, the person she's supposedly hated, (Well, not hated. Just liked to torment.) For years? How does something like that happen? Trailing her fingers down his chest, she kissed the first button on his shirt, popping it, and continuing with the rest on his shirt. He sat up and carefully took off his shirt, but too slow for Sam, because she grabbed it and threw it over her shoulder quickly. He smiled down at her as she placed light kisses on his neck, and he screamed out when she bit down on his shoulder. Smiling a tooth grin at him, she kissed down her chest. She was loving that fact that inflicting pain on him was still fun. Only now it was hot. Reaching the waist band of his jeans, she licked around the area, taking extra time to slip her tongue under the band.**

**"Oh god, fuuuuckkk," moaned Freddie, tugging on her hair, hard. "Damn you like it rough."**

**"Oh you have no idea," She purred before running her palm over the bulge in his jeans before grabbing in roughly. The boy hissed, bucking his hips into her hand. Sam growled, nearly ripping his jeans open before shucking them down his legs. His shoes and socks coming with it. Freddie flipped Sam over with such a force she lost her breath for a moment. Sam rubbed her hips against his, wrapping a leg around Freddie's waist to create more friction. He kissed each nipple, before biting hard on the right one.**

**"Oh fucking Jesus! Freddie!" She yelled, nearly ripped his hair out only to get his head closer.**

**"Never thought you'd be saying that in a million years," murmured Freddie. His smiled up as her, and received a smile back.**

**"Never thought I'd be on your kitchen floor, covered in chocolate, and have you sucking my tits, but that's happening isn't it?" She replied laughing. Freddie let out a throaty laugh and continued, switching breasts to give the other the same treatment. While he did this, he worked on removing Sam's skirt. When she started to take her knee-high black boots, he murmured, "Keep them on."**

**"You have no idea what you do to me when you say stuff like that," She breathed, her breath coming out in uneven intervals. "Just fuck me now."**

**"No prep-," He started, but she interrupted him with a blazing kiss, her tongue fucking his mouth. He pulled down her hot pink thong, and sighed when he saw her naked body, wet and waiting. "God, you really don't realize how pretty you look right now." Sam sat up on her elbows, and stared at him in confusion.**

**"Um, why?" She asked, her breathing finally slowing down a little.**

**"Because you're so willing to had sex with me, someone you've barely tolerated for the past 6 years. That amazes me and makes me like you even more. And the fact you don't know how beautiful and sexy you are," He confessed, placing a kiss to her lips before slipping off his boxers.**

**"Well when you say stuff like that, I've got to let you fuck me," She joked.**

**"I wanna try something," Freddie mumbled, looking over her body, causing her to get a shiver that went all the way to pool in her center. He grabbed her leg and stretched so that parallel to her body. "I knew your dancers' body would come in handy." Freddie thrust into her before she could say anything. He began moving without giving her a chance to adjust. The strange angle Sam was in caused her to feel every thrust even more. Her hips rocked to his. Freddie nibbled on her lips, kissing her passionately and his hips continued to move.**

**"Uhhhh, I'm cuming," Sam moaned, grabbing Freddie's hair and kissing him.**

**"Cum for me Sam," He replied against her lips, and she unraveled. Sam saw dots of color and wave after wave of her orgasm hit her, but Freddie was nowhere near done. Once she thought she calmed down from her first orgasm, her reached down and pinched her clit sharply and also pinched her nipple at the same time, causing her hips to buck wildly for the second time. Finally feeling his release, Freddie thrust into her harder than before. They were both moaning and screaming out. Her nails raked down his back, most likely drawing blood. Sam hit her third orgasm as Freddie hit his, they collapsed against the floor. The two of them sat for a couple minutes while their breathing slowed down. Sam sat up rubbing her face while she looked around, and then laughed.**

**"What did we just do?" She said in disbelief.**

**"I think you just had sex with someone who can satisfy you," Freddie answered smugly. She looked over at him, her eyes running over Freddie.**

**"Aren't we supposed to hate each other? I don't people who can't stand each other normally have mind-blowing sex?"**

**"It was mind-blowing?"**

**"Freddie! Seriously, what are we suppose to do now?" Sam asked, looking him straight in his warm-brown colored eyes.**

**"I don't know, but this whole thing awakened these feelings for you I always knew I had, but I didn't think would ever go anywhere," Freddie confessed shyly, running his hands through his hair.**

**"So, does that mean we're like, dating? Cause if we are you know you're my bitch right? Tested Sam, smiling her bright smile at him.**

**"I guess we are," He said, and gave her a kiss on the lips. "But I'm not your bitch."**

**"Sure, whatever you say," She mocked. She then looked around at the chocolate covered kitchen, and their chocolate covered bodies. Freddie noticed her staring.**

**"We'll just get Carly like a goldfish or something," He suggested, before they both burst out laughing. **

**------------------------------------------**

**[So yeah, I bet that totally sucked, but please review, and I hoped you liked it!]**


End file.
